


drabble set

by corcou



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corcou/pseuds/corcou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin: see each "chapter" for details. (100 x 4 so far.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus, Taki: maternal legacies.

**upshot**

Klaus' father, every winter, tendered soil for fertilizer. His mother taught him burial on a mountain scale, the dive like a seabird from clouds to near death, the scrape of sonic tail on the earth, wrenching their plane unshakably into flight. Taki Reizen inherited two syllables from his mother; those syllables define him wholly, an act of impossible dilation. Klaus admires her specter. She was an iron woman, to brace Taki so against every freedom Klaus can offer.

It isn't what the other men mean, but Klaus will have you know he shows a healthy reverence for the extraordinary. Motherfucker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger generation: Pawpads cleanup.

**mongrels**

"It could've been worse." Moriya glanced at the gun-barrel, where Azusa—doomed by reproductive accident to the dirtiest assignments—was scrubbing off monster ejaculate. Azusa grinned, relieved even with this duty. "Reizen-dono could have been hurt."

"No, nono," Haruki protested. Only feet emerged from under the tank bed; shortest, Haruki specialized in getting stuck. "The Captain was with him!"

"Or we could be Suguri."

"Think of the sheets—"

"Don't listen to rumo—"

"Nah," Date said, respectfully considering a sponge. "So, taming tentacle monsters. If we stroke it enough, you think it'll shrink into its shell? Like a turtle?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuragi, Westerners: "Isn't your errand here with me?" --chapter 18.

**incunable**

Old Wolfstadt had clutched his shoulder at Ashley's funeral. "Protect the pup," he'd said, "he can be so willful," before himself—agonizingly, under distinctly stupid circumstances—transmogrifying into an urn in pursuit of his flower maiden. Well, Katsuragi has nothing to lose helping Western Intelligence these days, having assimilated. Perhaps the man hadn't meant a codicil; never said, wistfully, he wanted that boy to find _happiness_ someday; even if he'd meant one, you could move on, couldn't you? Klaus should: he had enough roses in his ancestral gardens to choose from, even if they hadn't sprung from the First Branch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia: conventions kept and discarded.

**endowment**

"Great partnering with you," Claudia says, rolling her sleeves for final business rites. Done: she owns land, her preferred intercultural exchange, in more countries than Klaus can legally visit.

She mails a practical gift, per tradition. In adolescence she sent rosehips and good wishes—fervent intent can carry transformative power over romantics and fantasists. She writes about a complete life built on his absence. Chivalries still trouble him, despite her hope she could talk them out of him; so she doesn't write about safety, but about risk and opportunity cost, about growing into a strategist, choices for the best returns.


End file.
